Another Clone, Another Halfa
by KitKat816
Summary: Vlad is ANGRY, how could that ungrateful Danielle abandon him? But wait, if he can make a clone of Daniel to be his son, why can't he make ANOTHER type of clone? But how will Vlad's new, 14 year old 'apprentice' feel about his life, and the path set before him? Does he even WANT to work for his original? Or will he find a new life with an unlikely friend?
1. Of Course!

**_Author's Notes:_**

So, yeah… I know! I'm terrible! Starting my third story while I haven't finished my first two, but I've got some MAJOR writer's block on them so I thought 'The heck why not?' and here we are! I hope you guys like it; to be honest I'm shocked no one else seems to have thought of this!

Vlad is one of only three halfa's in existence since failing to clone Danny resulted in the creation of Dan _i_ , his female clone. But why make clones that are doomed to turn on him when he could have his _perfect_ son…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Chapter 1: Of course!

 **Unknown POV:** Vladimir Masters sat in his study with his cat, Maddie. "I don't understand!" He exclaimed, "How could that ungrateful clone turn on _me_?! I _created_ her! She owes her very _life_ to _me_!"

He stood suddenly, startling the cat that had made itself comfortable across his shoulders as he began to pace. "And it wasn't just her! At one point or another they _all_ showed signs of disobeying me!"

It was true; Vlad had long ago been forced to realize that his clones' 'rowdy teenage behavior' was in fact, indirect rebellion to his rule as their creator/master.

Weather it was the fruitloops they all had an obsession with eating in his presence or "accidentally" shorting out his Maddie holograms, they had none of them truly respected him, only doing his bidding as it was all they knew and their only chance of survival.

"Why can't they just listen!?" he cried, "Why can't they just be good little clones and do as they're told? Why can't the useless imperfections get the only thing they exist for right? Why can't they just be like me!? Why-"

He froze, an evil smirk dominating his thin face, as the unofficially dubbed "Loopy-Eyes" sparked to life. "Of course!" he cried, "By clockwork, why didn't I think of this before!?" he continued as he went ghost and intangibly zipped down to his lab.

Immediately, he brought up his holo-Maddie-4.9 (He'd finally removed the bug that made it have a digital crush on the Jack-Program) "Maddie!" he called. "Yes, sugar-bear?" came the reply.

"Re-activate project 'Daniel-CP/F37'" he commanded, "Done sweetie cakes!" the data banks provided, "Good, re-name project. New name: Vladimir-CP/M01. Dispose of genetic data and prepare cloning chamber. Prepare observation table for gathering genetic data, set observation mode: willing"

As he spoke, the vampire-like halfa curtly walked over to said observation table, after a brief whirring, the computer responded "Project re-named, Genetic data deleted, observation table prepared, mode set: willing, cloning chamber being sterilized sweet heart"

"Perfect" the mad-man smirked, "Delete project subject 'Daniel Fenton/Phantom', set new subject: Vladimir Masters/Plasmius, begin genetic data collection" he continued as he lay on the table.

"Data collection beginning, would you like to re-set age settings cherry pie?" Came the reply "No" He responded, "Maddie, go to sleep and leave programs running" "Yes, dear heart, goodnight!" Vlad could do the rest now.

He continued to smile while the table requested he supply a mid-morph blood sample as it held up a needle and he held his transformation mid-way.

"Why should I waste so much time and effort on Daniel?" He asked himself, "When I can just have my perfect son with no trouble at all… Muhahahahaha! Hahahaha! Muhahahahaha!"

The man continued to cackle manically as the computer gathered all the necessary data and the cloning chamber was filled with a watery, ectoplasm-like substance, shortly after, he walked to the panel and began typing away.

A spiral of red blood was injected into the eerie green liquid, causing some of it to clump together and form flesh, robotic arms then went about maneuvering and injecting the living matter.

A few short hours later, and there was a teenage boy floating in the chamber, he had shoulder-length black hair and a long, thin face, his arms and legs had that kind of gangly awkwardness about them that made them seem too long for his thin frame.

"After all" the Fruitloop resumed, almost lovingly resting his hand on the thick glass, "I couldn't ask for a son more perfect… Than me…" He suddenly backed up to the panel and slammed the 'release' button.

With a gargling, the liquid drained, leaving the boy suspended by the robotic arms, with a hiss, green steam filled the chamber as the boy was dried, the doors opened with a second hissing and the boy fell onto his hands and knees and gasped his first breaths.

Vlad dashed forward, putting a thick blanket over the teen's thin shoulders as his ocean blue eyes opened for the first time and stared up at him in wonder. "Father?" he breathed.

Vlad smiled down at the boy, at his clone, "Yes, son" he replied, "Father's here" as the boy smiled and passed out, "My clone, my apprentice." Unknown to him, a screen was still flashing in the background.

'Error:' it read, 'system malfunction, project 'Daniel-CP/F37' genetic data deletion incomplete, 5% genetic data impurity transferred to project 'Vladimir-CP/M01.'

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

Surprise! The Fruitloop's finally got it! If he's willing to clone _Danny_ for the perfect halfa son, _why not clone **himself**!?_

Also, yeah, he's managed to cancel out the effects that make his hair white in his clone; it isn't the Danny DNA if you were wondering, so he's like a 14 year old Vlad, plus powers, plus 'good genes'!

So tell me what you think! Next chapter will be up soon hopefully; I'm really on a roll with this!

So good luck and see ya soon bookworms!

KitKat816


	2. Waking Up

**_Author's Notes:_**

Hi everyone. Been a while I know, and I'm sorry! But I just gotta say, the support this story has gotten is UNBIELEVABLE! I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed and followed this story, it really just means SO MUCH to me!

This is really more of a filler chapter, but I gotta get this stuff out the way to make sure everything makes sense in future, sorry again but it's for the best!

Just to let people know in case there was any confusion, Danny's DNA wasn't transferred to the clone, rather a group of genes that he had and Vlad didn't. So the clone is totally, 100% Vlad but with a different group of genes, like twins with different blood types.

I'll just shut up and get on with the story now… D.:

* * *

Disclaimer: I've said it before but I'll say it again, I don't own Danny Phantom!

Chapter 2: Waking up

 **Clone's POV:** The clone woke up, it couldn't see… 'No, that's not right, I should be able to see…' Now a slight panic began to set in, 'could father have miscalculated? Am I blind? What's going to happen!? Oh my..!'

Eyelids… His eyes weren't open, 'oh thank _Clockwork_ father didn't hear that! Now, if I just open them…' "Agh!" he cried as the bright lights of the room penetrated his sensitive new eyes. He shut them tight, 'Alright, try it again, _slowly_.'

Bit by bit, the clone edged his eyes open again, he saw blurry black and red shapes, 'It's really dark coloured in here…' he pondered as the room slowly began to come into focus.

All he could see was that the room had a red ceiling and black walls, 'Okay,' he continued, 'gotta try and get up'. He closed his eyes and felt the surface he was on, a bed with a soft mattress, he tried to move his fingers and they twitched.

He brought his arms back and pushed himself up, "Agh!" he repeated as a wave of nausea hit him like a ton of bricks and he brought his hand to his aching head.

Grimacing, but deciding to get it over with, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled off the blankets swamping him as he opened his eyes again.

It was a big room; there were two doors, one on the wall next to his bed, the other on the other side of the room. There was a scarlet dresser and wardrobe; a full-length mirror in the corner and the carpet was also a deep, bloody red. Looking down at his bed, he saw the four-poster was also crimson, with black sheets and pillows.

'I guess this is my room then…' he mentally began. 'I should get up' he finished with resolution; he didn't want his father to think him weak after all.

Taking a deep breath, the clone looked down at his bare feet, curiously wriggling his toes, allowing himself the luxury of feeling the soft carpet beneath him before he grasped one of the poles of his four poster and pulled himself up.

He stayed there for a moment, feeling slightly light headed as he stood for the first time in his short life. He looked over to the mirror, he couldn't see his reflection from this angle, so he decided to walk over, as a test of his new muscles and out of simple curiosity to see his own face.

Staggering a little at first, he gradually gained confidence as he cautiously tested his legs, shifting over to the corner where his mirror stood. Closing his eyes, he stood in front of the mirror, bracing himself.

He opened his eyes. Black and dark grey striped pajamas covered his lanky frame, a stylized, red 'V' resting on the breast pocket. Looking up, he saw his face;

It was long, with pale skin, a strong jaw, a plain mouth and a roman nose. Long, messy black bangs framed ocean eyes, which peered out under thick lashes. Curious, he brought his large hands up to it, touching his cheeks, his curved ears, running his hands through his raven hair.

After a minute or so, he continued to explore his room and noticed a message on his dresser, picking it up he read: **_The bathroom is through the door by your bed, your clothes can be found in your wardrobe and your watch is on your dresser, lunch is at one o'clock sharp. –Vlad_**

Excitement chorused through him, a note from his father! But a second later, he felt a tingle of -disappointment?- that his father's note was so blunt, though he quickly chased it away. 'No doubt father has been in quite a hurry preparing everything' he mentally re-assured himself as he picked up his watch.

"Cheese logs! It's ten-to already!" he cried, quickly dashing into the bathroom to get ready to meet his dad.

* * *

 **Vlad's** **POV:** Vlad masters stood pacing his dining hall beside the long table, angrily glaring at the clock above the doorway, the clone was 1 minute late! He was furious! He said lunch was at one; the useless clone should be here!

Suddenly, said clone burst through the door in (an admittedly splendid) suit, "I'm terribly sorry father!" **_It_** nervously exclaimed, "I only woke up a few minutes ago…"

Vlad glared at the clone for a brief moment before closing his eyes. 'I must calm myself, I most certainly do NOT want a repeat of the Danielle incident should **_it_** start to believe I don't care…'

He suppressed a shudder at the memory of 'the Danielle incident', his last –failed- attempt of cloning Daniel; the ungrateful brat had destroyed his lab and was now a powerful ally of the second (Now third) youngest halfa.

Taking a deep breath, he plastered his trademark 'nice guy' smile across his face. "Not a problem dear boy, not a problem! Just do try and be on time next time around, you see, if –for example- this was an important meeting you may have blown your chances at some form of business deal!" he exclaimed, deciding to act the wise father to get his point across whilst appearing the loving parent.

It obviously worked, as **_it_** immediately displayed intense relief and joyfully responded, "Yes father!" "Now sit my boy, take a seat! We shall discus your place here over lunch." Vlad continued, mentally laughing at the clone as it fell over itself to obey him.

'Now that is how a clone should act!' he thought triumphantly, mentally patting himself on the back as he took his own seat at the head of the table, the clone eagerly sitting to his right as the butler presented them each with a fancy plate of salad.

As they ate, Vlad explained how they'd overshadow the head of America's adoption system herself to put him down as a boy who's birthday was fifteen years ago yesterday and was found abandoned on a doorstep and turned in to the adoption system.

The clone would have just been moved to an adoption home on the outskirts of Amity and after a visit from the mayor who would "Fall in love with the wonderful, promising young lad" be officially adopted and start attending at Casper high.

On the school front, Vlad had programed the clone with all the necessary information and provided **_it_** with home schooling records to put the clone in fourth grade, the year **_it_** should be in according to the fake age group.

"Your plan is flawless father." The clone worshiped, "It is, isn't it?" Responded Vlad with a smug grin, "Now… _my boy_ " he forced the name past his teeth with an effort, the clone didn't need _affection_. It was just his property! "Time to test your ghost powers…"

Vlad barely held back a snigger at the elated look that passed over _**it's**_ face, 'so eager to please…' he thought with a psychic laugh. "Let's head to the lab then shall we?" he continued.

* * *

 **Later…**

 **Clone's POV:** As they descended into Vlad's lab, the clone could barely contain himself. He was going to train with his father! He was going to learn everything his father knew about ghosts and halfa's alike!

'What will my ghost form be like?' He pondered, would it be a younger version of his father's? Would his hair stay black, or turn white? How powerful would he be? It was nerve wracking and exciting at the same time

They reached the main chamber and he looked round at the place where he'd been born, there stood the chamber he'd been made in, the table where his father had allowed the machinery to examine him to create the boy.

It was… Trippy to say the least, 'To think,' he continued as the pair made their way to the circular training area opposite the machines that had given him life, 'that I was made in this very room no less than 7 hours ago!' "Alright my boy!" his father cried, "Let's see what you've got! Change form!"

Snapping to attention, the clone thought hard about his objective, changing his form. A brief moment later, he gasped as he felt the black energy rings take shape about his waist, before they split to travel up and down his body.

The smart suit he'd worn to lunch was now replaced with a white jumpsuit like his father's, it had black boots, gloves and collar that hugged his throat and came down to a point on his chest.

The belt was white with a red buckle and his cape was short, only coming down to mid-thigh and white on the outside red on the inside, it's collar was shorter than his father's, only coming up to his jaw, it was all surrounded by a white aura.

Looking round, he saw his father had made a mirror out of ectoplasm and went over to see his face. Physically, it was exactly the same, though now his hair (though still black) was slicked back; his skin wasn't blue, but rather tanned.

Though his ears were pointed, he didn't share his father's fangs, his eyes were glowing entirely… purple? 'I didn't know that was an ectoplasm color before…' he pondered.

"Excellent job my boy!" Vlad was congratulating, "A perfect transformation, on your first attempt too!" Vlad let the energy forming the mirror dissipate as he transformed into his own ghost half, "Now for the basics" he began, "Float up to my level."

After a wobbly start (and crashing headfirst into a wall once or twice), the clone took to the air like he was made for it, easily passing through the obstacle his father put in his way. They spent the rest of the day mastering the basics; intangibility, invisibility and ecto-blasts.

At about 10PM, Vlad called a halt, "A good first day's training my boy!" he praised, "Tomorrow, we'll start on manipulating ectoplasm. Now, time for bed! Chop-chop!"

The clone, sweaty and tired after the long day's training, gave a toothy grin, ecstatic his father was so proud 'And tomorrow, it's manipulating ectoplasm!' he mentally exclaimed.

Thanking his father, the boy phased out of the lab and flew to his room, he collapsed on the bed before changing back and groaning at the headache his multiple crashes had formed.

Noticing another message on the dresser, he dragged his feet across the room and read: **_There's an alarm clock in the bottom drawer, be at breakfast at 6:30 sharp. You must also chose a name, I expect you ready for another day's training, Vlad._**

Expecting the blunt tone of the note this time, he put it down and headed to the shower. After a relaxing wash, he changed back into his pajamas and set the alarm for 6 o'clock, settling down contentedly, safe in the knowledge he had his father.

'What should my name be?' he thought sleepily, suddenly, he remembered the story of a messenger angel, he wasn't religious, but he liked the name 'So I'll be Gabriel' he decided, before losing consciousness.

* * *

 **No one's POV:** It took only a fortnight to train Gabriel; then again, considering Vlad had already programed him with the knowledge of how to use his powers, it wasn't so surprising; it was just a matter of putting theory into practice.

After that they continued with their plan, Gabriel overshadowed the head of America's adoption system and created a profile, Vlad telling him what to do over an earpiece all the while.

Once he'd settled at the adoption home, Vlad made a visit, they talked for a bit and he later filled in the adoption papers and took Gabriel back to the mansion, after some visits from social services (and lots of press attention), they decided they'd never seen such a happy family and that they were OK on their own.

A week later, half term would end and Gabriel would go to Casper High. For now though, Gabriel sat in the library reading 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets', that is, he was before Vlad came in, with a grin threatening to split his face and an evil twinkle in his eye.

"I say Gabriel," he started, "fancy a little pre-school celebration?" Looking up from his book, Gabriel smirked a little; he could already tell this would be fun "Of course father." he replied, "What would we do though?"

Vlad's smile got (if possible) even wider, "Well" he began, "it seems your little sister has returned to Amity to visit _her_ original" Gabriel put his book down and sat forward "I suggest we pay her a little welcome home visit and catch up with her and Daniel"

Gabriel stared, then slowly, a smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth "Father?" He asked, "Yes son?" "I'm the luckiest clone ever." he stated, as his grin threatened his ears.

"Indeed my boy," Vlad responded, "indeed you are, now get ready! We don't want to disappoint now do we?", throwing Vlad a mock salute, Gabriel transformed with his original before the two flew towards 'Fentonworks', sporting matching evil smiles.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

Dun, dun, dun!

So the clone now has a name! (Special thanks to _'Ella Le Hissy'_ for the name ideas!) Again, I'm sorry this is more of a filler chapter but I had to get this stuff down.

If you're wondering why Vlad refers to Gabriel as **_it_** , it's because he doesn't think of him as a person, just as an object to use for his own gain (mind you if you didn't catch on to that when he said that in the story you _may_ or may not need help?) Agh! *Ducks flaming cactus* where did you even get that?!

OK, OK I'm sorry! I'm working on the next chapter but school is _killing_ me! (If only it _actually_ half killed me… *sigh*) ah well, see ya!

KitKat816

xx


	3. Family Reunions

**_Author's Notes_**

I'm ba **aa** ack!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Danny Phantom! *Gets Gibbs slapped by Butch Hartman* okay, okay I don't!

Chapter 3: Family Reunions

 **Danny's POV:** "Hey cuz!" shouts Danielle, "Check this out!" she shoots forward like a missile, she almost hits a billboard before she pulls up in a jaw-dropping loop-de-loop, zooming back at what Danny's pretty sure is close to 200mph.

"Dani that's awesome!" He congratulates, "Hey, race you to the Nasty Burger!" "Loser buys it!" she calls over her shoulder, as she rockets away in a stream of laughter. "Oh you're on!" he cries, before taking after her.

Following the young Phantom, Danny thinks back on the past few weeks. It's been brilliant for him, the ghost attacks were at an all time low during the half term, and now that his parents were away at a ghost convention for the last week of it, he'd been able to invite his clone, Danielle over.

'I almost can't believe she was made by Vlad!' he thought, watching her corkscrew through the sky, he was so distracted he almost didn't notice his ghost sense going off.

"Dani!" he cried, "We got trouble!" suddenly, he was nearly blasted out of the sky by a… 'Wait, was that a _purple_ ecto-blast?' he thought as he righted himself and looked around. "Ah, Daniel." Drawled an all-too familiar voice.

"Vlad!" he shouted, "I thought I told you to stay away from Danielle!" realizing he'd lost sight of her, he was about to look for her when a green ectoblast hit Vlad in the side, "YOU!" shrieked an enraged Danielle as she threw ectoblast after ectoblast at the older halfa.

Danny struggled not to laugh as he watched, almost feeling sorry for Vlad, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" he recited, 'Oh so _now_ I remember random poetry! Why not in Lancer's test?!' he thought, watching as Vlad struggled to form one of his pink ectoblasts through Danielle's barrage of abuse.

'Hang on' he thought, 'if that wasn't Vlad then…' "Dani look ou-!" he cried, too late as another purple blast slammed into Danielle's side. She fell a good couple of feet before righting herself and fleeing to float by Danny, wincing as she held her burnt side.

"How was that father?" questioned a new, yet oddly familiar voice, as a ghost, wearing a similar suit to Vlad floated down beside him, "Perfect aim son" the vampiric ghost grinned at the new arrival, "SON?!" Danny and Dani exclaimed in sync.

"Why of course, you haven't met! How could we have been so rude! Introduce yourself my boy" Vlad drawled, "With pleasure father" he responded as he floated forward "Gabriel Plasmius, at your service" he said with a mocking bow.

"What have you done to him Vlad?!" cried Danny; it obviously wasn't a clone of him, _surely_ Vlad hadn't kidnapped someone and made him a halfa? That was too low, even for Vlad... Wasn't it? "What did you do Vlad!" Danielle raged, no doubt following Danny's train of thought to a 'T'.

"Why my dear Phantoms" the Fruitloop smirked as he floated over to clasp the boy's shoulder, "Can't you see the family resemblance?" Danny looked between the two, 'what could he-?' "No…" Danielle breathed, Danny looked over, "Dani?"

"You wouldn't…" she continued, as she stared at the two, then at Danny and down at herself, "Danielle, what-?" he started, as he looked back at the Plasmius'. "Oh my God…" he finished as he realized just _what_ the other boy was.

"In order, 'yes', 'oh I _would'_ , and 'glad you've finally cottoned on Daniel'" the psychotic halfa stated as he barred his fangs in a horrific parody of a smile, "Danielle, meet your little brother" he finished, as _Vlad's_ clone mimicked the expression perfectly… Minus the fangs.

Vlad had stopped trying to clone Danny, and for that he was grateful, really he was. But he'd now gone on to clone _himself,_ and Danny had a feeling this was _not_ going to go well…

 **Dani's POV:** 'Oh my Clockwork' she thought, she was deep in shock and worry for the other clone 'Is he stable?' she panicked, 'oh _Clockwork_ , if he starts to melt… I don't know what to do!'

She shook her head vigorously to clear it; she had to help him! She had to show him the truth about Vlad; no matter how hard it would undoubtedly be on him (she knew from experience) she had to save Gabriel, before he broke his own heart.

Looking over at Danny, she saw he was just floating there with his mouth halfway down his chest, 'do I really look like that when I'm surprised?' she thought briefly before shaking his arm.

Her original mimicked her head shaking and looked down at her, that look said it all; they both knew they had to save Gabriel. Dani looked back to the other clone and floated forward a little.

"You're a clone of Vlad? Like I'm a clone of Danny?" she asked the other clone, "Indeed" he replied, "however _I'm_ actually stable", "And" added her creator " _He_ is not a _mistake_ " he finished, as Gabriel cracked up laughing.

Danielle felt like she'd been slapped in the face, she knew Vlad hadn't really cared for her, but it was a low blow all the same. Suddenly, she heard a growling behind her and turned to see Danny's thunderous face, his eyes and clenched fists were crackling with neon energy that screamed: _"You did_ _ **NOT**_ _just say that and expect to live"_

"And what…" he ground out, giving Vlad a death glare "Makes you think you'll get away with that _Fruitloop_?" Gabriel, (who had by now stopped laughing) suddenly burst into peels of laughter again.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked, glaring daggers at the new halfa "You!" came the choked response as he wiped tears of mirth from his purple eyes "I mean really? You're giving us the _scary eyes?_ " "Oh! I'm _shaking_!" Vlad finished as the two started to wobble in the air from laughing so hard.

"I'll give you scary eyes!" Danny screamed as he sent a powerful ectoblast hurtling into Vlad, who dropped several feet before soaring back up, observing the new hole in his cape "Oh, you shouldn't have done that little badger" he spoke in a too-calm voice.

"Oh yeah?" challenged Danny, "Bring it Fruitloop!" "I. Am. Not. A. Fruitloop!" the Fruitloop roared as he and Danny charged at each other, fists blazing with ecto-energy.

Danielle was about to go help Danny when a glowing, purple fist came shooting towards her, making her duck away from her 'brother', "How about a round sister dear?" Gabriel mocked as he floated before her.

Dani glanced over to her original for a split second; he'd have to hold his own for now. Taking up a defensive stance she tried to reason with the newest halfa "Look, just listen to me! Vlad is using you!" "As if you'd know brat." Gabriel snarled as he launched more ecto-energy at his 'sister'.

Dodging round the purple mass, she continued, "I do! He created me too remember? Trust me, he used to treat me like a daughter, but he didn't care! He tried to make me overshadow Danny, even though it would've made me de-stabilize and melt! He just thinks of us as his property!"

"Maybe you _traitor_ " the boy spat, "but he cares for me, he created me on _purpose_ remember? I wasn't a failure! I'm not an _imperfection_!" he finished as he hurled more glowing ecto-energy at Danielle.

Dani barely managed to put up an ecto shield in time through the hurt that lanced through her. He knew what that comment meant to her, he knew how much it would hurt and he'd used it against her.

"I don't want to fight you!" she cried, "We're the same! Vlad is using you, he used me too! He just sees clones as property and in my case, yes, he sees me as a mistake, but I don't care! Because I'm my own person! I'm not what anyone else _wants_ me to be! Who are _you_ Gabriel? What do _you_ want?"

For a split second, he paused, shock written across his face, then he screamed, "How dare you speak of my original like that you worthless sack of ectoplasm!" Gabriel started hurling ectoblasts at Dani at triple the speed he had been before her little speech.

Danielle looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry Gabriel, I don't want to do this to you but…" she charged up a double handed ectoblast "I won't let Vlad win" she finished shooting it strait into his chest.

Shocked by the sudden attack from the so far unaggressive Danielle, Gabriel didn't have time to block or dodge the green ecto-energy hurtling towards him before it collided with the middle of his chest.

Gabriel barely had time to right himself before Danielle rocketed towards him, intent on landing a roundhouse kick to the side of his head that he just managed to block before aiming a punch at her gut.

Bringing an arm across her middle, she blocked the blow with a small shield she then threw at her 'brother' to buy herself some distance as she shot more green, ecto-energy from her fists.

* * *

 **Gabriel's POV:** Gabriel in turn put up a purple barrier, the focus he needed buying Dani time to loop behind him and land a blast to his back, "Agh!" he cried as he let the shield fall, "Why you little-" he spat as his eyes glowed murderously.

He turned invisible and flew towards Dani like a speeding bullet, he managed to land a solid punch to the gut that knocked the breath out of the physically younger halfa before she managed to grab his wrist and twist it behind his back.

He prepared to send an ectoblast back to her before she kicked him away, following up with another ecto-enhanced roundhouse, which connected heavily with his ribs. 'How is she so good?!' Gabriel mentally shrieked, 'I've been training with father for _weeks_ but she's just _too fast_!'

The last thing Gabriel saw before he shut his eyes was the ecto-enhanced fist about to get very familiar with his face… " **FATHER!** " he screamed, before his world went black.

* * *

 **Danny's POV:** 'Man, this Fruitloop just doesn't. Give. Up!' Danny thought, re-enforcing each point with a punch to said vampiric ghost's vulnerable stomach.

Vlad had clearly been surprised by how much Danny had improved over the past few weeks, 'Then again,' he thought, 'constantly being chased by a ghost that wants your _pelt_ on his _wall_ _*shudder*_ (cough, _Skulker_ , cough) and training with a _fierce_ female clone of yourself does that to a guy… Apparently.'

Danny found himself rudely wrenched back to the battle at hand by a certain pink-encased fist landing a blow to his chest with enough force to send him back into a nearby billboard advertising a dentist's (the woman in which now had no teeth to speak of).

Groaning and clutching his head, Danny floated up from the hole, shaking the dizziness from him, as he got ready for the next round. "Still fighting eh Daniel?" an all-too-familiar- _really_ -needs-a-cat-pain-in-the-neck halfa mocked.

"You know it," he returned, trying to keep up his bravado, "You know it's not too late to join me…" afore mentioned Fruitloop continued, "Seriously? _Again_ with the 'join me' speech?" Danny asked in exasperation.

"When will you get it Fruitloop?" he continued, as he let his green ecto-energy fill his palms, "I will never. Ever, join yo-" " **FATHER!** " a sudden scream cut him off, and Danny whipped round to see Gabriel falling limply through the air as Danielle raced after him.

Then Vlad punched him in the jaw. Danny reeled back and stared incredulously at Vlad, "What are you doing?!" he screamed, "Gabriel's falling!" "Meh, I can always make another" Vlad smirked. Danny was disgusted, he knew Vlad was heartless but this was just- " **DANNY!** " screamed Danielle, "I can't. Catch. UP!"

Danny looked back, Dani was flying fast as she could but he could see she wasn't going to make it.

Making a split second decision, Danny turned to Vlad and, in a flash, sent a glob of sticky, green ectoplasm to cover his eyes. Danny barely heard his confectionary-themed curses as he dived for Gabriel's still shrinking figure, pushing his speed to the max as he began to near Danielle.

Gritting his teeth, Danny put on a superhuman burst of speed, now he'd passed Dani, Gabriel was 50 feet to the ground, Danny was the same distance from him, 20, 10. Gabriel was getting really close to the ground, 'If I don't make it, he's gonna be the first half-ghost pancake!' Danny fretted as he tried to reach out…

'I got him!' Danny mentally cheered, 'oh damn, no time to celebrate, we're gonna crash!' he realized, turning himself and his passenger intangible just in time for them to harmlessly sail through the earth.

"*Sigh*, damn that was close!" he exclaimed as he pulled to a stop, adjusting his grip on Gabriel before he started headed back up. He'd just gotten above ground when he was tackled by a black and white blur.

"DANNY!" screamed the mini Phantom, before she started to get hysterical, "Oh,my,gosh,you're,ok,I,thought,you,weren't,gonna,make,it,you,were,just,so,close,and,I,thought,Gabriel,was,gonna,die,and,I-" "DANIELLE!" Danny cut across her rambling, seriously she was gonna burst his eardrum or something!

"Dani, I'm OK, Gabriel's OK, it's all fine Dani." he soothed the panicking halfa before him. "We just need to- OOF!" he cried as he was hit by a violent pink ectoblast.

"DANNY!" the young clone repeated, before she too was hit. Danny looked up from the crater he'd formed when he'd landed to see Vlad standing where the two Phantoms had been a few moments ago, with the still unconscious Gabriel over his shoulder.

"Another time Daniel, another time…" The Fruitloop growled, practically painting the air around him red with the angry glow from his eyes. He then took to the air, starting to speed towards his Wisconsin mansion as he let his invisibility take over.

Danny glared daggers at the space where the psychopath had gone off the visible spectrum for a minute, suddenly, he remembered- "Dani!" he cried, stumbling to his feet and staggering towards another new crater.

Dani lay in the bottom, the new bruise on her head suggestively close to a nearby rock. Danny slid down the side of the hole and knelt beside his young clone, carefully cradling her head as he patted her face in a vain attempt to bring her back to consciousness.

"Dani? Dani!" the teenage halfa cried, "Please Dani, we gotta get you some help!" he pleaded. As her head rolled to the side, Danny could see this was going nowhere and picked the small girl up bridal style.

"It's gonna be ok Dani," he re-assured, half to the unconscious girl in his arms, half to himself. "We're gonna get you fixed up, you're gonna be OK." He continued as he tiredly took to the skies, letting his legs form a ghostly tail as he hurried towards Sam's house.

Clutching her tightly with one arm, he held the other hand to his Fenton-phone, "This is clueless one," he cried urgently, "This is clueless one requesting Goth, Geek and Psychologist one"

"This is Goth one, what's wrong Danny?" Sam asked, worry evident in her voice "This is Psychologist one, are you ok bro?" Jazz panicked. "I'm fine" he replied, but Dani needs help, "This is Geek one, you mean your clone right? You haven't split yourself again have you?!" he asked, starting to panic also.

"If he has I call fun Danny!" Sam cried "Guys!" Danny interrupted, "not the time! To answer, yes, its clone Dani, no I haven't split myself, and she needs medical attention, I'm headed to Sam's now." He finished.

Sam started to ask, "Danny, what-" "I'll tell you later Sam" Danny cut her off, "but I'll tell you this, you're not gonna like it…" he stated, looking down at the little girl in his arms worriedly as he put on a small burst of speed.

"We got a whole new problem," he continued, "Vlad's got himself an apprentice…"

* * *

 ** _Author's notes:_**

So yeah, sorry if the fight scene was terrible, it's my first try at writing one so… Anyway, I'm working on a cover picture for this, soon as I can get it to upload, I'm gonna put up the newest version whenever I can until it's finished, So if anyone has any pointers I'd be glad to hear them!

Just to note, it's gonna be Gabriel's ghost and human forms in front of some of the other characters so… Yeah…

Anyway, please R&R! Your comments and support on this story mean the world to me and they inspire me to push this story every day.

Until next time bookworms!

KitKat816

xx


	4. My computer sucks sorry

p style="text-align: center;"Hey guys, I am strongemso sorry/em/strong I haven't posted lately, my stupid computer won't let me upload more than like, 200 words per chapter and no matter what I try the useless hunk of scrap just sits there "loading". I can only post this coz it's short but soon as I figure out how to fix it (or get a long awaited new laptop) I'll be back to posting, again I'm strongemso so sorry/em /strongbut don't get your hopes up for more to come out any time soon./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Best wishes, KitKat816/p 


	5. Why I updated another story not this one

A note to the readers brought to my attention by 'Maxine':

For those who've noticed my 'Guy's Night Out' story was updated shortly after I posted my computer wasn't letting me post long chapters, I believe I put a note up on that explaining I was just as surprised as the next person when it actually uploaded seeing my computer had gone months refusing to upload. Happy as I am that it's now allowing me to post chapters on 'Guy's Night Out', I'm sorry to report that my computer is still being a useless piece of scrap as far as this story is concerned and won't load more than a few sentences to this story in particular for some incomprehensible reason.

Good news is I'm hoping to get a new laptop soon so I SHOULD be able to work on this story when that happens, again I am SO sorry but I can't do anything about it at the minute. But as soon as I can replace this useless computer you guys will be the first to know with several new chapters to boot.

Best wishes,

Kit


End file.
